


Sanctuary

by Merkinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkinos/pseuds/Merkinos
Summary: Just little novel i wrote about picture I found from Pinterest.





	Sanctuary

Scott McHale was on patrol in snowy forest of Beacon Hills. The war between Argents and Hale was on time-out since Geralt Argent had died but Hales were cautious and thats why Scott was freezing his junk of in snow.

Suddenly snow lump came to alive and startled Scott. Then he smelled the sweet smell of Omega and stalked forward. 

"Wha-" Scott sayed. In front of him there was beautiful Omega in cloak with two babies in his arms.  
"Please..! Sanctuary!" Omega yelped.  
"I need to speak with Alpha Hale.."

 

Things didnt go well with Stiles. He was wizard in the hurry when suddenly seriously injured werewolf stumbled to him and gave him two bundles of crying babies. Hale puppies. In the Argent territory. Dying nanny slurred something about Elizabeth Hale and left burden to Stiles. Which was to take the innocent little werewolf puppies to Hale territory, to Hales with regards of the dead nanny. Stiles was already in trouble, Argent soldiers on his heels but he made one look to babies weeping eyes and Omega side of him took control. He wouldnt let these babies down. So he made portal to Hale territory and jumped to snowy wilderness. For the babies. Which parents he didnt even know. Just because he was Omega with with Omega instincts. And now he was in deeper trouble since they stepped from the portal straight to guard on patrol. The guard, Scott, was speaking in phone and watching Stiles when Stiles adjusted his bosom and guided his pink nipple to other twins mouth with delicacy. Scott faltered with his speaking and stared at shock at Stiles. Stiles just raised his eyebrows and turned his back to Scott. He cooed at the baby sucking milk and joggled the other.  
"Sooo I'll take you to Hale mansion and we sort thing out. I'm not going to enchain you but no magic tricks please. I would want to use werewolf power to you, with the babies, so yeah. No magic."  
"Great! And i kinda used most of my stamina with the portal thing so no-no magic."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I have time to continue this but until now this is it.  
> Here is the picture  
> http://nanihoo.deviantart.com/art/Flee-Part-2-618266278
> 
> (hah hah, i know. its about loki and Marvel but i had inspiration, lol)


End file.
